


Some Princes Don't Become Kings

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: When his darling is left weak and fading in his arms, he chooses to sing for his love. He only hopes his beautiful star remembers their song.





	Some Princes Don't Become Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3

“Roman!”

He fell to the ground, scarlet dripped over the emerald green field. He wasn’t bleeding, was he? No that couldn’t be right, he didn’t feel any pain, if he was hurt he would feel it.

“Virgil! Logan! Someone, please!” Somebody was beside him, were they holding him? Was that why his arms didn’t feel heavy?

“My dear, it’s alright, you’ll be okay now.”

“Roman… Please, you.. you can’t…” Tears fell on his cheeks, he reached up and carefully wiped them away, trying to keep his signature smile on his face.

“What’s going on- Patton! What happened?!” The grass squelched as someone slid across, taking their place at his other side. It sounded like Virgil’s voice, it felt like Virgil too, with how gentle he was.

“I was trying to protect him, I could have handled it I- I could have saved him, but he- he jumped in front of me and-“ He tried to smile up at the other.

“It’s not your fault, darling. You did all-“ a small cough cut him off- “You did all you could.. I love you..”

“No, no you aren’t going anywhere..! Please, please just hold on!” The tears were falling again. He hated how warm they felt, he didn’t like how hot it felt with the others surrounding him. “Please, you can’t leave me I- You were so close, tomorrow you would have-“

“Some princes.. don’t become kings.”

“No, no you can’t say that! You’re going to be fine..!” He coughed again, gently reaching out to hold the other’s hand.

“..Will you sing for me..?” The other shook their head, he could barely see them now. Had it always been this blurred?

“I.. I can’t.” The one he thought was Virgil rested a hand on the other’s knee, he couldn’t see their faces. His love took a shaky breath, he didn’t like hearing them so upset.

“..The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping..” he gave a soft sigh, with a warm smile as he fought to keep his eyes open. “I dreamt I held you.. in my arms.” The tears continued to fall, his darling’s voice was still shaking as they continued to sing. “When I awoke, dear.. I was mistaken.” They took another breath, were they in pain..? He didn’t want to hear them upset, yet he couldn’t find the strength to tell them to stop. “So I hung my head, and I cried.” He sighed again, he tried to wipe away their tears, but this time he couldn’t manage to lift his arms. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..” His eyes fluttered closed, as much as he fought against them. “You make me happy, when skies are grey.. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.” He felt his body go limp, then a dark nothingness was all that was there.

He didn’t move, he couldn’t. He couldn’t do this. He watched as his darling’s eyes closed. He watched as they stopped moving. “Please..” His tears got in the way, he tried to choke out the last line, he had to do this. He had to do this one last thing, for them. “..Don’t take-“ He screwed his eyes shut, hoping that maybe when he opened them his love would be awake. “My sunshine…” The last word refused to leave his lips. His tears got the better of him, soon all he could do was cry as he held his darling’s limp body close, as he hoped maybe their eyes would flutter open. Maybe they wouldn’t leave him. “Please.. you can’t be gone.. you can’t- I- I can’t do this.. I can’t do this without you-“ His voice was choked, barely even audible. “Roman, please.. please open your eyes..” A hand rested on his shoulder.

“Patton, he.. he’s already gone..” It was Virgil’s voice. It sounded just as pained as his own.

He shook his head, for words had left him, as he pulled his darling as close as possible. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be. He would wake up soon.

He couldn’t lose his darling prince.


End file.
